Code Lyoko: Episode 83 Aperture assault
by Flipicerobot
Summary: The Lyoko warriors recieve S.O.S. signal, which will lead to the abadoned facility. And they'll find out, that X.A.N.A. have a new ally in his plans.


**Okay I'm back. While I'm writing the story, I will decide where to put it. It will be 3 days after the event of the 82nd episode and after Portal 2. And by the way, I decided to consider it as a an AU, where Aelita and her father were trapped on Lyoko in 2002, and Jeremy found and reactivated the supercomputer in 2012. Sometimes, I doubt about adding Laura to my storyline. I will think about it and answer my question in the end of my season 4. Plus, I don't excactly know, how Cave Johnson looks like. I replaced 'Jingle' to 'cut scene'.**

**Calendar: days/months/years. I do not own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p>#83 Aperture assault _<p>

[Kadic Academy_Aelita's room] 12/11/2013 Tuesday 04:12.

Aelita has a great dream. It've been 5 months when her nightmares faded away. But today, her dream wasn't like any other. While she sleeping, the key of Cronus began to glow blue.

[Aelita's dream]

Aelita appeared in the old office in her Lyoko outfit. This office was yellow with white painted walls. Aelita goes to the balcony. In the other room were huge pumps with multiple tubes. Inside of them were orange, blue and white liquids. Suddenly, a door opens and Aelita looks around. She sees two men and a woman with long pink hair in a tail. Aelita recognizes one man and a woman,"Mom... dad?" The third one was an almost bald man with black hair on the back of his head, shadowy golden eyes, and was in brown suit. Waldo and this man have a strong quarrel,"No, no and NO! I won't give you the schematics of my supercomputer, Cave!" Waldo roared at the guy.

"Oh come on Waldo. I just need a sample of your... er... how do you call it?" Cave Johnson said, rubbing his almost bald head.

"It called Cybervenom." Waldo growled, Aelita gasped.

"Ah... But you called it PA-1 before. What happened?" Cave teased.

"It's none of your buisness! If you want to play God like the others, do it without me and Anthea. You already poisoned yourself with moon rocks, that were converted into the foolish paint." Waldo roared back.

"Listen! If we join our forces, we can create a perfect space-time manipulator, that will be even more efficent than the TARDIS itself!" After these words, Anthea came to Cave and slapped him square on his face,"This won't happen!" Anthea shouted and slapped him into the face. They went to another door,"Don't dare to turn back!" Cave shouted, while Anthea and Waldo were coming to the door,"If you'll go to the surface, you'll never return to the Aperture!" Cave snarled.

"Your idea is too stupid! I'm gonna take all samples of it and get out of here! Anthea, are you with me?" Waldo asked his wife. She nodded and they entered the next area. Aelita followed them. They entered the tube elevator. "I know that you don't like to talk about this... but why named this creature Cybervenom" Anthea asked Waldo. He sighs,"Eh... I... Well, I found out, that the AI uses our evil and dark personality of us against ourselves, turning us into some kind of monsters."

"How did you find that out?" She asked.

"Oliver tried to analyze it directly... And the slime touched him. It turned into a humanoid creature... And after several hours of discussion... Oliver killed himself, jumping into the gravitational vortex." Aelita and her mother gasped in realization.

The elevator reached the parking. There was a black jeep. Waldo opened Jeep's trunk. Inside of it was a transparent box with golden lines. Inside of the box was a black slime, trying to breach out of the box. Places blueprints of the 'Aperture' OS, several bottles with liquids of different colors in them. They entered the jeep and rode away. They rode 6 minutes, until behind them appeared a laser wall,"You are leaving terriorie of 'Aperture laboratiories' with un-registered technology. Please, stop the vessel and return the technology to the storage, or we'll vaporise the vessel." the announcer said. Anthea turned to Waldo to ask him about the future action, but she already knew, that the answer will be 'We're not gonna stop.' the rode further and the laser wall got faster. Waldo accelerated jeep as much as he could. The jeep was almost at the exit, when the laser wall almost touched the trunk. Fortuanately, jeep got out of the gate way. "Phew! That was close! What are we gonna do now?" Anthea asked.

"We're gonna hide this nightmare and think about our child." Waldo said. They were riding on the lone road.

Aelita wakes up. She looks at the alarm. It shows 6:55. She remembers her dream and suddenly yells,"Yikes!" She sensed a hot object in her hand, it was her key. She smiles,"I finaly know who you are, Cybervenom."

**/Aelita's cut scene/**

[Kadic academy_Girls' dormitory] 07:10

Aelita is going to girls' bathroom with her towel and shampoo. She sees a long line before the door, but Sissi was in the end of the line. She stands behind Sissi,"Goooood morning, Sissi." Aelita greeted her, yawning.

"Hello Aelita." Sissi replied. Aelita looks at the bathroom's door,"Why is there a big line if you're here?" Aelita asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember a new girl?" Sissi asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah... Monica Drake... She's a pretty girl." After these words, all girls turned to her. They had a 'Are you kidding?!' look on their faces. "Um... did I say something wrong?" Aelita asked, confused.

"WHAT!? You're talking like you were in a comatose for two days! She is stupid, egoistic, and she thinks, that she is a high-class godness!" Sissi counted. Aelita tried to imagine. This all reminded her Sissi. Then, the door opened and a brunette walked out with yellow robe on her arm. **(P.S. This Monica Drake is my new OC. She's alike Tannel Lewis in New Dawn from Optimus 304, Tannel even through description she was Kimiko in my mind, strange, isn't it? By the way, let's get to the discription.)** She was an american girl with long light-brown hair. She was of Aelita's height. She's wearing a blue top with 'Subdigitals' picture on it, black jeans with white side on it's sides. Every girl is groaning. "Sorry, for getting you tired, but I need a perfect clean face." Monica smirked. She walked past Aelita and Sissi, who shoot at her a death glare. "Yeah, how I could?" Aelita hissed.

[Cafeteria] 14:30

Aelita and Sissi are eating meatball soup. Jeremy takes sit near Aelita and Sissi,"Hello Aelita." Jeremy said, but Aelita hadn't turned to him.

"OH! SERIOUSLY AELITA! WHY YOU'RE STILL ANGRY WITH ME!?" Jeremy demanded.

"Because you think, that we don't need any help! You're only thinking about to destroy X.A.N.A. Cybervenom, who infected my dad! So tell me Jeremy, WHY?" Aelita snarled, looking straight at Jeremy.

"Because I don't want to endanger Hiroki and Sissi on Lyoko, X.A.N.A. almost got William under his control. He would repeat this anytime." Jeremy snarled back.

"Hey!" Sissi got attention of Jeremy and Aelita. "If Jeremy doesn't want to send me to Lyoko, so be it. But I want to be with Hiroki at the factory and be aware, that Odd is alright." Sissi said. Jeremy is shocked. Sissi always was a selfish brat, but now before him was sitting absolutely different Sissi Delmas. Now she's kind, friendly and can be trusted. "Yes." It was all Jeremy said in reply.

"What?" Sissi said in confusion.

"I said Yes, you are allowed to be at the factory, you've changed recently, and I've noticed it. Three days ago I needed to say 'yes' instead of 'no." Jeremy stated. Aelita turned to Jeremy and smiled.

"So... I will have a mini-superscanner?" Sissi asked.

"Well... after today's mission." Jeremy said. Aelita and Sissi looked at each other. "Mission?"

"Yeah... ah... by the way. Where are Yumi, Odd, William and Ulrich?" Jeremy said, looking around. They see Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. Yumi and Ulrich are not looking at each other and Odd is between them. They sit down on the table. "Hello guys, what's up?" Aelita said. Yumi and Ulrich humphed at each other and turned away. Aelita, Sissi and Jeremy looked at Odd, who was sitting between Yumi and Ulrich. "What's wrong with them?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait! I can use my psychic powers to read your thoughts." Sissi exclaimed. Aelita, Odd and Jeremy laughed.

"Like what you use to find the spirit of Leon Corbet?" Odd gigled, but that was a mistake. Sissi became subspicio us. "How did you... Wait, you were in the boiler in that night?" Sissi drilled Odd's brain. Odd is scared,"No, no no no no no! What are you talking about? Ulrich just told me about what happened after X.A.N.A.'s attack." Odd tried to cool down the situation. Sissi has a question face,"What attack." Sissi asked.

"It happened, when you invited me to the spirit session. X.A.N.A. created a real ghost." Ulrich replied.

"Oh..." Sissi almost understood.

"Okay but, where's William?" Jeremy asked.

"His break up with Anais led to dire consequences. He rushed to the factory after the last lesson, only not to get caught by Anais. " Yumi answered.

"How much dire they are?" Aelita asked.

"Well..." Odd started, rubbing back of his head. Then suddenly, the door slamed and a blonde came in. She was wearing a black top with short sleeves and pink jacket, with black shorts. Her hair were tighten in a tail with a blue ribbon. Her face was furious. She went to the group,"Where. Is. William. Dunbar?" She roared slowly.

"We don't know, Anais. Really." Odd asnwered, trying not to look into her blazing in anger eyes.

"I believe you for now, but if you're lying, I will tear you up right after I will do this to William!" She looked into Odd's eyes and walked away. Odd is still petrified,"Well... I now understand why William is evading her." Her said.

"About William. If he's at the factory..." he pulled up his cellphone.

[Factory HQ_computer lab] 14:43

William is sitting on the coversation table and doing physics, when his IPhone vibrated. "Hello?"

"William, are you at the factory?" Jeremy asked on the other end.

"Of course." William answered.

"Okay, wait for us. We have a new mission." Jeremy replied and heard 'yahoo!' from William. Jeremy stopped the call.

"Em... Jeremy, can I come with you?" Sissi askedm nervously. Jeremy smiled and nodded. Aelita smiled at Jeremy. They went to the factory.

Soon, all, including Sissi and except Hiroki arrived to the factory. "So, what is our mission today, skipper." William saluted to Jeremy. Jeremy walked to his chair. "First of all, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ANAIS, THAT SHE WENT BERSERK ON YOU!" Odd roared at William.

"I said, that our relationship was only formal, but she started to say that we are made for each other by the destiny and blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah." William grimaced. He looked at Odd's terrified face,"You looked into her devil eyes, right?" Odd nodded,"She was talking, like she's gonna blow up the world! You were right William. She worse than X.A.N.A.!" Odd cried. "After Jeremy called you, the snow started falling, so in the evening, everything will be covered in snow!" Yumi exclaimed.

"EH KHEM..." Jeremy coughed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. They turned to Jeremy. Jeremy activated they holomap in the center of the room. The holomap shows one blue ball, one purple ball, and one yellow ball. Sissi looks at it in amazement,"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. What is it?" She asked.

"This is a holomap. It shows us Lyoko, sector 5 and replicas." Jeremy replied. Jeremy typed some commands and the holomap zoomed to the white bubble. On the monitor was a deepscan window, in it was white bubble and a data console focusing to the replica. "And why this intermission, Jeremy? This is a new X.A.N.A.'s replica, and we're gotta destroy it. Let's go." Ulrich went to the elevator. Yumi looked at him angrily, crossing her arms,"Okay, but this is ont X.A.N.A.'s replica, it's Cybervenom's." Ulrich turned to Yumi and they started to argue:

"X.A.N.A's!"

"Cybervenom's!"

"X.A.N.A.'s!"

"Cybervenom's"

The others looked at Yumi, then at Ulrich, and then again at Yumi like on the tennis match. They facepalmed themselves. Jeremy sighed,"Guys... guys... GUYS!" Jeremy broke their quarrel,"I know, that you have a reason, but this replica doesn't belong to X.A.N.A.-" Jeremy started. Yumi gigled at Ulrich and did a victory dance,"I told you. Ha ha!'

"And desn't belong to Cybervenom either." Jeremy finished with a smile. Yumi stopped dancing with a shocked face. Ulrich started to gigle. "This replica has a strange info code, that belongs to Waldo Schaeffer." Aelita gasped and turned to Jeremy,"My father? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aelita stated.

"That's the spirit!" William agreed and they went to the elevator, leaving Sissi and Jeremy alone. "What is your order, Jeremy?" Sissi saluted him.

"First of all, I need to explain to you about our job." Jeremy said.

[Sector 5_arena] 14:59

Aelita, Odd and William virtualised in the arena of Sector 5 and ropped down,"Well, before Yumi and Ulrich appear, what demons possessed them, that they began to hate each other?" Odd asked.

"Who knows?" William shrugged his shoulders,"Two days ago they were so romantical with each other and now they don't want to see each other." They hear a buzzing sound, they look up to see Yumi and Ulrich virtualising. Yumi and Ulrich landed, looked at each other and quickly turned away. All five of them rushed to the hangar elevator. They stopped in front of black circuit with a strange-looking elevator. They rode up to the Skid hangar. Lyoko warriors rushed to their dock spots. "Comencing energize." Jeremy reported through the intercom. They enveloped in five columns of light. They reappear in their navskids. Aelita checks the stats of the Skid,"Engines: online, laser generators: online, sonar: online, shields: online.. Supports away." The dock's hooks are unhooking the Skid. Wings of the skid are turning to the horisontal shape,"Cast off, full steam ahead." The Skid flies upwards to the shining hole in the North pole and goes into the recently opened tunnel.

Jeremy looks at the position of the Skid, as it entered the digital sea,"Okay, the new replica is very far from Lyoko. The co-ordinates are: X-792, Y-690." Jeremy said, typing on the keyboard. He notices a large Cybervenom's activity nearby them," And that's not all! I see Cybervenom's influence in 150 meters from you!"

In 30 seconds, The Skid arrived to the posittion."We don't see anything subspicious. They look around their seats to see something until, their eyes were focused on something terrifying.

"Oh. My God." Yumi said slowly, wide-eyed.

"No way!" Ulrich said in complete shock.

"No." William said, starring at that thing.

"Holy meatball." Odd whispered.

"How it can be?" Aelita starred at the horror scene.

"What? What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"You won't believe if we show you." William said through the audio-card. Then, a video feedback shows the scene. It was a nest of black slime with green circuits, which is connected to several servers.

"Oh no." Jeremy said and Sissi gasped. Jeremy types at the unbelievable speed. A new window opens, that shows a picture of disk and data diagram,"I see, that Cybervenom has found a way to reroute the energy from X.A.N.A.'s replicas to his tehno-organic hives." Jeremy answered

"I still can't understand, how Cybervenom can produce this slime from the virtual world to the Earth?" Odd asked.

"I've been examining Cybervenom's biology and all I say, that Cybervenom consits of organic and cybernetical materials." A new window opens and shows the DNA of Cybervenom and his molecules. "His molecular structure is made of nanites, that can co-operate with organic cells and multiply their ability to regenerate." Jeremy explained.

Ulrich looks at the hive, as black small rockets with with mechanical wings came out of the so-called hangar door of the hive."Very well, but there are two nuances. First, can you translate your lecture from the Eisteinish into English. And second, this energy channel has its own protection." as he said that, Aelita pressed four small triggers and all navskids were released from the needle.

They fire at these snake-birds, but all torpedoes were consumed as they touched bird's skid, William is bewildered by this,"What the heck... Jeremy, we have a problem."

"What now?" Jeremy asked, being annoyed.

"All our attacks are useless against them! Do you know how to deal with them?" Yumi said, trying to even scratch them. Jeremy stares at the bio data of undersea monsters. Then, it suddenly hit him,"Of course!"

"What 'of course'?" Sissi asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Cybervenom and his monsters are made of multi-level coding, that makes them stronger and they have special de-electrical field like we have in Navskids and the Skid, that allow them to be in the Digital sea and remain unharmed." Jeremy explained.

"So these monsters are genetical modified... but how are gonna destroy them?" Yumi asked, dodging the birds fire. Jeremy typed a new series of commands and three bars appeared from four navskids' status windows," I'm downloading a prototype of my anti-virus to destroy Cybervenom's influence. It can destroy the hive and leave servers unharmed, in theory." Jeremy said.

"In theory?" Yumi replied.

"This prototype had passed many tests, but I still doubt about its effect. It could create a very dire consequence." Jeremy said.

"It could destroy us?" William suggested.

"The worse scenario, the destruction of this region of the network." Jeremy said calmly. Everyone gasped. The download was completed,"Okay, who's gonna test my new prototype?" Jeremy asked.

"I volunteer!" Odd stated. He got his navskid far enough from two rocket-birds, turns to them and locks on,"Okay, let's see how you can handle THIS!" Odd charged up torpedoes fired them at the monsters. torpedoes were always yellow with partical tail, but these ones were bright green with comet tail. They striked monsters and them blowed up. Odd cheers,"Wow! Jeremy, it worked!"

"Okay, here I go." Yumi said and boosted her navskid to the hive, dodging multiple laser shots from monsters and shooted many-many torpedoes at the hive. In the end, the hive blows up like a replica,"Yaaaaaahoooooooooo! Yumi, you're the best!" William congratulated.

Yumi smiled,"Thanks William."

Ulrich grunted,rossing his arms,"Hmph! I can do even better than you!" Yumi groaned. Aelita looks at the status of the skid,"Jeremy, the Skid has 30% of damage, we need to return." Aelita reported.

"Not neccessary, Aelita. During this month, I've been working on the energy matrix of the Skid. In the result, The Skid can now repair itself, while connected to the activated tower. " Jeremy replied. Aelita pressed fours small triggers again,"Navskids in."

"Okay, where now?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy checks the deep scan,"Well... This replica is very far from you. It's completely isolated from the network, so you must use the turbo."

"I was afraid, that you'll say-" before Odd could finish, Aelita pressed two white heagolal buttons and the Skid rushed toward on the incredible speed,"THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!" Odd finished, being pussed on the seat.

**/Ulrich's cut scene/**

[ Digital sea_heck knows where] 15:27

The Skid is floating in the unknown area of the digital sea **(There must be a creepy and mysterious music) **on Skid's wings and the upper side of the cockpit were activated three flashlights. The sky was now a dull-green fog! That scares everyone greatly! "It's almost like in the 'Resident eviiiillll'!" Odd said, shaking.

"You could say that, Odd. Jeremy, Sissi. Please, tell us, how creepy is that?" William asked. On the terminal monitor appeared video-link. window. " 20 points from 10 obviously!" Sissi mumbled. Jeremy finished his calculations,"Guys, I have good news and bad news. Which one is gonna be first?" Jeremy asked.

"Good news could be better." Ulrich said.

"Okay, good news. This replica is in 10 meters from your position and it contains the DNA data of Aelita's father." Jeremy said quickly.

"And you're telling this to us because..."Odd said.

"Because this data will help me with the anti-virus, that will free Waldo Schaeffer from Cybervenom!" Jeremy replied.

"Well, but what is the bad news?" Yumi asked.

"This digital zone is completely isolated from the network, so I won't be able to collect any information about the new supercomputer." Jeremy said.

"Please remind me, why are we gonna teleport to there?" Odd asked, cratching his head.

"Because, this morning I recived an SOS signal and a message in it. Inside the message was a mention of X.A.N.A." Jeremy explained. The Skid arrived to the gates of the digital zone. Aelita pilled a large trigger,"Rotation." Skid returned to the vertical position. She placed a hand on the flat pannel,"Digital key activated." a thin beam went out of the bottom of the cockpit and hit the eye on the gateway. It wasn't the eye of X.A.N.A., it was a nechanical eye. Soon the beam stopped, the gateway opened and the Skid went into it.

**(Music: Doctor who - series 8- enter the bank [series 8 episode 5])**

The Skid dived out of the crystal blue surface of the Digital sea. This wasn't the replica of Lyoko. It was an industrial square of the future. In the center of it was a giant pyramid with white bottom and golden upper half. Form the roof of the pyramid was beaming a large blue light. The sky is looking alive with clouds and with the Sun in the middle of the horizon. Not so far from the pyramid were twelve pillars andaround it were multiple buildings. This zone was as wide as the city,"Whoa! This is so realistic!" Yumi remarked, the sun is beaming navskids. Aelita is looking at the pyramid and the sun,"The Skid to the computer lab. You must look at it." Aelita reported and activated the video-link. In the lab, Jeremy and Sissi are amazed,"Well, who would've know, that in the end of the nightmare sky will be heaven." Sissi said with a smile. The holomap whitches from the network to the replica's 3D model.

"You could say that ,Sissi. Okay then, move the skid to the tower and I'll activate it." Jeremy ordered. The Skid moved to the tower in the center of the pillars. The Skid connected itself with the tower by the pink laser,"Skid secured." Aelita reported. Jeremy typed a new command,"Activating the tower in 3. 2. 1. start." The tower started to glow green,"Well then, Aelita, William, Yumi get ready."

"What, why me? Could be bettte to send Ulrich instead of me!" William protested.

"NO!" Yumi shouted in a reply.

"That's why I'm sending you." Jeremy explained.

"Okay." William sighed in defeat.

"teleportation:Aelita, teleportation:William, teleportation: Yumi." All three disappeared from their seats. "Odd, Ulrich, I have a special mission for you. You must leave the Skid." Jeremy said.

"What happen to the Skid if we'll go?" Ulrich asked, as he and Odd got off the skid. Jeremy zooms his map to the pyramid and then on the data stream. "I have a special protection for the Skid." A blue data wall surrounded the Skid,"I need a bit of information from this stream. If I find what I need, our mission will be a success." Jeremy replied.

"It would be better with our vehicles." Odd said. Jeremy typed, there appeared the overbike, but it stopped materialising in a half way, not even gaining color, it disappeared,"What the... Jeremy, what happened! The overbike has just disappeared!" Ulrich asked. Jeremy looks at the energy direction window on the left monitor. The window shows the number decreasing from 30% to 5%,"I'm sorry guys, but I used almost all of resources on breaching replica's protection... wait a second." Jeremy antoher command and heard some electronic sounds. An overbike finaly materialised,"That's all I can do." Jeremy finished.

"Well, that's better than nothing." Odd sighed, he sat on the passanger seat of the overbike. They rode to the pyramid castle.

**/William's cut scene/**

Aelita, William and Yumi appeared from the ball of light, they appeared in the assembly line of a giant room,"Okay Jeremy, we're here. Can you tell us on which continent we are?" Yumi said. jeremy activates his localization program. The globe was spinning with a target mark. An exclamation window appeared,"Oooookaaaaayyyy... That's new." Jeremy said slowly.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Well... I. cannot. localize you." Jeremy said.

"WHAT!" All three shouted in unison.

"I know! I think, this is the protection of the replica. Someone wanted to hide so good, so no one couldn't find it. I recomend you to move forward." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, but there's one problem... IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE ARE, SO TELL US HOW TO GET TO THE SUPERCOMPUTER!" Yumi shouted in annoyance.

"OKAY OKAY! JUST GET THE VOLUME DOWN!" Jeremy said. On Yumi's braclet activated the holoscreen with the radae,"Neat." They ran froward the signal. They were runing in the assmbly line of white oval-spherical machines with three legs, guns from it's sides and one red eye. The others were only with the black metalic corpse without white body. "Hey! They look like white kankrelats." Aelita joked. She and Yumi laughed, but William wasn't laughing. He was looking at the hollow bottom under the metallic brigde. Yumi places her hand on his shoulder,"Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"Was it worth to save me from the scyphozoa?" that was only reply from him. Aelita and Yumi are stunned.

"Of course it was." Aelita said.

"Really, why? In that time, I was a cocky dead weight for you!" William protested.

"Yes, first time you were, but we knew that you will understand how serious our fight with X.A.N.A. is." Jeremy started.

"And we're not mistaken about you. After that moment, you took the situation serious." Yumi finished. William turned to girls and smiled,"Thanks, now I feel better." They continued to run forward the signal. Sissi and Jeremy looked at the video-link window to see the assembly line,"What is it?" Sissi asked Jeremy, who narrowed his eyes,"I think, it's assembly line for security drones."**  
><span>**

"This facility becomes more and more interesting." Sissi remarked. When the three were passing the storage room, William stopped near the assembly machine, what was creating the spherical drone. He looked at the drone carefuly. It's eye suddenly onlined and said in a tiny robotical voice,"Hello." William backed up, screaming like a girl. Aelita and Yumi laughed. they went forward.

William, Aelita and Yumi entered the next room of the facility: inside of it was a thick and transparent tube, inside of the tube were boxes, spherical drones and the other stuff. Aelita looked down and saw a console ,"Jeremy, I found the computer. We can get the information here."

"Okay. How about a short race." William smirked and used supersmoke to get down, Aelita quickly followed her on wings and Yumi used acrobatics on yellow pillars to get to the other room where the console was. When they reached the other room, the white vault door closed behind them. "What the heck?!" Yumi shouted. As she said that, two vault door opened on the sides and two robots entered the room. One was a spherical robot with blue eye and attached mechanical body. The second one had an egg in the center with orange eye. Yumi pulled up her fans, William's sword appeared in his hands from the puff of silver smoke, Aelita charged up energy field. Robots with orange and blue eye backed up,"Huh" They said in unison. "Okay... what now?" William asked. Aelita turned to the console. She started to sing a precious melody. The monitor showed multiple codes and windows, then they closed fast. William is surprised by this,"Whoa! I ddn't know, that you're a singer."

Aelita stopped singing,"Thanks, william." A monitor activated audio-link system. Then, a female and computerized voice is heard,"Greetings intruders. My name is GLaDOS, a central manufacturing unit of this facility. Identify yourself."

"William Dunbar"

"Yumi Ishiyama"

"Aelita stones" then they heard some electronic sounds. "Oh, Blue, Orange, lead our guests to my office," GLaDOS said. Orange bot walked to the blue eyed. They showed the corridor behind them. Blue eyed bot accidentally hit the orange eyed bot and they started to fight like little kids. GLaDOS sighed,"Such an unscientific behaviour." A vault door opened and three Lyoko warriors entered in.

In the elevator room, were multiple monitors on the wall around the room. In the center was glass elevator. William, Yumi and Aelita entered it. The levator closed and rode up,"Jeremy, we're going to the central control room." Aelita reported.

The scene returns to the computer lab,"Okay, I'll see, what Odd and Ulrich are doing." Jeremy replied.

**/Jeremy's cutscene/**

[Error _Aperture Laboratories_central control room] 16:03

The glass elevator rode up to the large round room. Inside of it were moving pannels on the walls. The walls were white and illuminated light, there were lighting pannels on the floor. In the center, there was a large robot, hanging from the ceiling. The upper body was large and full of wires, it's back was white, while the front was black and full of electronics. The large robot with yellow optic said, turning to them,"AH! Here you are!" GLaDOS said.

"Yeah... thanks for the transport." William answered.

"Well... What is this place and why you invited us?" Yumi asked, looking around the room.

"You're inside the central control room of the Aperture facility, that tests human logic and portal nature to pass created by me test chambers." GLaDOS said, as six pannel got together and formed a TV screen showing several record of two bots, solving puzzles, pressing buttons, and bumping each other into the acid.

Jeremy finished some calculation and his eyes widened,"Huh... That's impossible"

"What?" Sissi asked, looking at the monitor.

"Um... guys... I finally located you..." Jeremy said.

"OH FINALLY, EINSTEIN! So tell us, where are we?" William smirked.

"Uh, well... _'sigh' _in the Bermuda triangel Jeremy finished. Everyone is shocked,"The Bermuda triangle!?"

Then, a monitor switched to the other channel, showing the eye of X.A.N.A. and a male voice with the british accent is heard,"HELLO EVERYBODY! MISS ME?"

"Who's that?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, it's you." GLaDOS said, in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, that's me. And, HEY! Three gusts in our party!" the voice from the monitor said.

"It would be better, if you'll tell us who are you." William said, holding his zweihander on his shoulder.

"If you want to see me, so be it." A voice said and the monitor showed a robot with the same body as GLaDOS', but in the head section was hanging and whithe metallic sphere with blue eye on it,"TA-DA! Ladies and gentelmen! I'm WHEATLEY!" The robot announced.

"You're a moron." GLaDOS said.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley roared.

"Yes, you are! You were so stupid, that you let yourself launched into space!" GLaDOS protested.

"That was in the past, but now... I'M BACK NOW, and I have a good plan of revenge for you and the enemies of my new boss." Wheatley smirked.

"X.A.N.A." Yumi replied.

"Of course! And I'll tell you how we met." Wheatley said.

_/flashback/_

_[Somewhere in space] 15/09/2013 23:49_

_A small white ball was floating in space. Then, a sattelite flew to his position,_"When I was floating in space, I was thinking, that my days are over, but generous AI called X.A.N.A. picked me up and told me his story and objective." Wheatley narrated._ A sattelite used the tractor beam to pick up the sphere and connected a wire to it's head. After the download, Wheatley's eye showed X.A.N.A.'s insignia._

_/end of flashback/_

[The Bermuda triangle_The Aperture Laboratories_The control room] 16:08

"He told me about a bunch of filthy kids,who dare to fight him. He gave me an offer to be his ally and be victorious in the war of humans and machines. In the end, I accepted it!" Wheatley said.

Jeremy typed furiously. A window located a signal deep inside the facility,"Guys. I located Wheatley in the prototype room of the facility. You must get him and destroy him." Jeremy ordered.

"Ah! A very good plan, Jeremy, really. Going down through the many security chambers to reach me and take out is really good plan. Don't you mind if I change the rules a bit." Wheatley said and a countdown appeared on the right bottom side of the giant screeen and on the Jeremy's monitor with the number 20:00 in it,"Let's make it a 'race against time' game. If you'll get to me in 20 minutes, the server of the Aperture facility won't be destroyed. BUT! If you'll not gonna make it in time..." The screen swithces to the missile control radar, which locked on the factroy,"Multiple termonuclear missiles will be launched into your precious factory, and destroy it with everything within 200 kilometers around it." Wheatley finished. Everyone gasped and wide-eyed. The scene focuses on Yumi's wide-eyed face.

**|Credits|**

**|Aelita Schaeffer & Jeremy Belpois - Sharon Mann|**

**|Waldo Schaeffer - Alan Wenger|**

**|Ulrich Stern - Barbara Weber-Scaff|**

**|Yumi Ishiyama - Mirabelle Kirkland|**

**|Odd Della Robbia -Matthew Geczy|**

**|William Dunbar - David Gasman|**

**|Elisabeth 'Sissi' Delmas - Jodi Forrest|**

**|GLaDOS - Ellen McLain|**

**|Wheatley - Stephen Merchant|**

**|Cave Johnson - Jonathan Kimble Simmons|**

**|Anais Fiquet - Mirabelle Kirkland|**

**Next episode: #84 Let's blow up Wheatley. Let me introduce my assistant and co-author: TheLoveOfAnime. With my assistant, I will write next episodes pretty quick. And Transformers Prime will take place in my crossover in the first season of the show and will be a new list of stories. Many thanks to TheLoveOfAnime.**

** Flipicerobot out.**


End file.
